pound_puppies_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Echo
Echo belongs to Silverheart456, and is Alaska and Frisk's littermate Personality Echo is very laid back and calm, a very level-headed girl, she handles stress easily, always keeping her cool even in the most intense situations. She's very free spirited and adventerous, loves to travel and try new things. She's very sweet and kind, soft spoken and has a hard time saying no, but knows when to put her paw down. She can be a bit of a pushover at times, and is very warm and motherly. She's friendly and outgoing, very good with young kits and wishes to have her own some day. Appearance Echo is a light silver she-cat with darker silver stripes rippling along her pelt. She is a bit taller than the average cat, with long legs and a slender build. She has a white muzzle, chest/belly, ear tips, and tail tip. Her forepaws have white toes that dip in and cover the edges on her legs. Her back legs are completely white up to her knee. Her pelt is semi-fluffy. She has a gray-pink nose and wide, slanted, brilliant water blue eyes. Her collar is blue, and her Kennel Kittens tag is silver/blue. Bio Echo was one of three kittens in her litter. Her mother was a Russian blue she-cat while her father was a rugged brown tom. They lived in the same house, though her father was a bit of a loner. Echo was the middle kit, and was very protective of both her siblings. When the time came for them to be adopted, Echo decided to stay with her mother at the house, and lived there throughout her kithood, exploring the neighborhood and the surrounding area. During her teen years, she began to roam farther and farther from the house, sometimes even staying out for days at a time. She grew more and more acustomed to being a street cat, and eventually didn't come back at all. When she was a young adult, she met Squeak in an alley. After nearly getting into a scuffle over some fish they'd found, she discovered he was a member of the Kennel Kittens, and, with some convincing, got him to show her around headquarters. She was delightfully surprised to find her sister there, and decided to stay after being offered a position by Ace. Job Echo is in charge of keeping the new kittens entertained while the others find them homes. She keeps themfrom running around and getting under every other cat's paws, and loves every second of it. Known Family Morgan - mother Greg - father Alaska - Sister Frisk - Brother Squeak - Boyfriend/Mate Ace - Brother in law Zoe - niece Jay - Nephew AJ - Nephew Kiki - Niece Stories She's Been In By Me Recollection By Others Trivia *She has slight OCD and can't stand it when headquarters gets messy. She'll often try to clean it up herself, which annoys the other agents at times *She eventually developes feelings for Squeak after getting to know him better, and they eventually end up dating *She's a horrible liar; she often folds back her ears and puts one forepaw over the other when she tries, it's her biggest tell *Her original name was Collinah, but I figured it sounded too much like my PAW Patrol oc Colleen's name *She's a very good story teller and loves to keep the kits entertained with them, specializing in the tales of long ago *She's afriad of thunder and other loud and sudden noises, as well as loosing her family or people she cares about *She's friends with Anya, and meets her on the streets occasionally *She has a great relationship with both her siblings, and tries to spend as much time as she can with them, all three are super close Gallery Echo.png|Testing out gradient shading Sqecho.png|A picture my sister drew me, SqueakXEcho <3 (She gave me permission to upload it) Aunt Echo.jpg|Babysitting~ Lounging in the sunlight.JPG|Lounging with Squeak~ Sibling Bonding.jpg|My part of an art trade with Pip, Echo playing with her siblings~ Reunion.png|The idea popped into my head and I just had to draw it. During a meeting one day while discussing the number of strays in the area, Echo and Alaska find that one bears an uncanny resemblance to their brother, who they hadn't seen since their kithood. Afterword, they snuck out to search for him, and end up finding him looking for food in an alley. A tearful reunion follows~ Category:Females Category:Female Category:Girls Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Kennel Kittens Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Character Category:Silverheart456's Character